SHINIGAMI LOVE
by RAKELOOVE
Summary: un shinigami enamorado de un humano ...un gran delito
1. Chapter 1

La noche había caído en la ciudad konoha las calles se encontraban transitadas la gente, carros , en konoha la vida era nocturna, la gente reía , compraba , tomaba y cenaban . Nadie se percataba de la presencia de esos seres que los observaban en las sombras.

Una persona tapada completamente de color negro miraba la gente desde un poste de luz en sus manos se encontraba un libro.

El viento soplo fuerte haciendo caer la capucha que tapaba el rostro de aquel ser, mostrando cabellos rosados y un hermoso rostro , sus labios con un tenue color rosa y sus ojos eran del color del jade ---sera una gran tormenta---dijo la chica mirando el cielo oscuro---tomo su libro y lo abrió---al parecer solo me toca recoger a 5 personas ----levanto su mano y comenzó a señalar ---veamos cual es el primer nombre mmm uchiha airi, bueno comencemos dijo tapándose de nuevo su rostro y así como ella callo al suelo, gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer , la gente comenzó a buscar refugio al ver que rápido se convertía en tormenta.

La chica de negro caminaba entre la gente que corría, una chica corrió en su dirección y al llegar con ella la atravesó …la mujer se detiene y miro a tras había sentido un gran vació en su corazón una gran tristeza pero al ver que no había nadie continuo corriendo, la mujer de negro sonrió al ver el rostro de aquella chica y siguió con su camino.

No lo puedo creer---dijo una chica hermosa de cabellos negros y ojos azules

Vamos airi tenemos que irnos ya ---dijo un hombre que se encontraba adentro de un convertible negro , esperando que aquella mujer se subiera en el carro---tenemos que llegar a la cena de compromiso ya sabes que a naruto no le gusta que lo hagamos esperar dijo fastidiado

No me molestes sasuke, no sabes lo mucho que me tarde en arreglarme y no dejare que la lluvia lo estrope …

Vamos mujer …con todo y lluvia te vez hermosa---al escuchar esto la chica se sonrojo y sin decir mas se subió al carro

Estas seguro que deseas manejar con esta tormenta, no será mejor detenernos un momento asta que pase----dijo la chica mirando por el vidrio

No quiero llegar antes de que comience hacer el ridículo---miro a su mujer y la tomo de la mano acercándole asta sus labios---todo estará bien

Cuidado ---grito la chica al ver como un trailer se aproximaba

Sasuke trato de esquivarlo pero no pudo el trailer se había estampado contra el carro del lado del copiloto, tras el impacto el trailer freno y el carro comenzó a dar vueltas asta caer de cabeza.

******************************************

Bueno al parecer es aquí dice la chica de negro mirando el hospital de konoha camino por los pasillos atrabeso paredes asta llegar a una habitación.

La chica se quito su capucha y sus cabellos rosados y su hermoso rostro se mostraron , la chica camino y vio como una chica se encontraba sentada en la cama----airi uchiha…la mujer alzo la mirada ----y tu quien eres

Yo ---dijo la chica de negro--- vengo a recogerte

A recogerme ---dice mirando la cama y en ella se encontraba ella misma con su rostro ensangrentado---asi que en verdad eh muerto

Asi es ---dijo friamente---ven dame tu mano

No puedo ---dijo la mujer ---no me puedo ir sin antes despedirme de el

No tenemos tiempo aun tenemos que pasar por 4 mas----dijo mirando su libro

La chica se paro---en esa lista no se encuentras sasuke---dijo abriendo sus ojos

No lo siento ---dijo cerrando el libro

Lagrimas cayeron de sus ojos azules---perdoname sasuke---camino hacia la chica de negro

En eso las puertas de la habitacion se habren y entra sasuke completamente palido y con sus ojos enrojecidos ---airi no me dejes

Airi camino asta el y antes de lograr tocarlo fue detenida por la mujer de negro---ya no ahí tiempo y las cosas se tornaron blancas

La chica cae---por favor tu si puedes decirle por mi---dijo tomando la mano de aquella mujer

Decirle que

Decirle que lo amo y que me disculpe por dejarlo ---la chica la miro

No puedo hacer eso---la chica de negro solto la mano de airi

Si no le dices por mi no entrare --dijo mirando la puerta que habia aparecido enfrente de ellas dos

Esto esta mal si no desea pasar se pasara vagando como alma en pena y sera consumida por la oscuridad asta ser un espíritu maligno, no tengo otra opción---penso--- esta bien se lo dire pero ahora entra

Una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios ---gracias y desaparecio tras la puerta

Maldita sea en que me eh metido

***********************************

Regreso en la habitación donde se encontraba el cuerpo de aquella mujer---suspiro resignada---miro y vio como aquel hombre yacía aun lado de la cama sosteniendo la mano de aquel cuerpo sin vida, como le daba pena aquel hombre, tenia que ser rapida y continuar con su trabajo

En eso el rostro del chico se levanto ---quien esta ahí --dijo mirando hacia la chica

Esta quedo estática parecía como si aquel hombre le mirara a los ojos un escalofrió le recorrió el cuerpo.

Pero que estoy diciendo aquí no ahí nadie o será---levanto la mirada de nuevo--airi eres tu

Lo siento---dijo la chica

Sasuke abrió los ojos alguien le había contestado

La chica se disponía abrir de nuevo la boca cuando sintió un gras cosquilleo ---tengo que volver a trabajar, después volveré----dijo dejando aquel hombre


	2. Chapter 2

***************CAPITULO 2 VIVE***********************

La chica de negro caminaba por las calles de konoha ya habían caído todos los habitantes de la gran ciudad , y así como ella caminaba comenzaron aparecer a su lado otros hombres de negro todo caminaron asta la entrada de konoha.

Una mano se estiro y tomo el hombro de la chica---sakura---dijo, la chica le miro ---lee--

Si que ha sido una noche pesada verdad ---toma su libro ---eh tenido que recoger a 7 hoy ---le mira---a ti como te fue

Pues te diré que me ha pasado de todo hoy---dice suspirando y se detiene

Quien diría que terminarías siendo un shinigami-- miro al frente---

Fue mi castigo, como el de todos lo que nos encontramos aquí----mira todas las sombras negras

Así es ser shinigamis por morir antes y sin disfrutar de la vida--- mira hacia el frente una grieta se estaba formando en el cielo ---bueno mañana será otro día, mas almas que recoger

La grieta se abre y todos los de negro comienzan a cambiar de ropas a un color blanco, alas aparecieron en sus espaldas y comenzaron a volar hacia la grieta

La chica mira atenta cierra los ojos al llegar a la grieta la cual se cierra detrás de ella

Bueno sakura---dice el chico, sakura abre sus ojos y mira , hadas, elfos, duendes, toda criatura mágica se encontraba vagando en una ciudad iluminada.

Sakura…sakura --grita una hada muy hermosa de cabellos dorados y ojos de color azul intenso con un vestidito morado con pequeños lazos en sus piernas---como te ah ido en tu trabajo , espero que no estes causando problemas a los humanos---miro a sakura

Ino--dijo suspirando- no estoy de humor el día de hoy, que a pasado con las almas que eh enviado me imagino que las acomodado ya.

Claro que si acomode a las dos chicas y a los tres hombres en sus respectivos lugares---se pone en el hombro de la chica

Bueno bebamos algo antes de caer rendida

Caminaron por las amplias calles hasta llegar a una fonda----sírvame del mejor sake que tenga.

Las dos comenzaron a beber

Dime ino que dice el mundo espiritual

En realidad solo dos almas se convirtieron en malignas y fueron eliminadas, los nomos volvieron a jugarles bromas a los grandes espiritus y fueron castigados

Mmm nada fuera de lo normal---toma la botella y comienza a beber

Ah sabes te acuerdas de la shinigami hinata--dice la pequeña tomando pequeñas gotas con sus manos de la botella

Si creo recordarla que paso con ella

Desapareció nadie sabe que paso con ella---la pequeña hada comienza a volar---sera mejor que me marche mañana me tengo que levantar temprano

Sakura suspiro resignada ella también se tenia que ir tomo la botella y comenzó a caminar ----es extraño ya van varios shinigamis que desaparecen---tomo un sorbo de sake

Que haces tan solita sakurita---dice un hombre de cabellos rojos , vestido de colores dorados y platiados, tenia una enormes alas tan hermosas que iluminaba aquella oscura calle

Gaara no molestes, vete ah aletear a otro lado angelito ---camina asta llegar a una casa

Vamos sakura no tomes no seas como lo eras de….---se quedo callado

Cuando era humana ---dice metiéndose a su casa----tan desagradable era cuando vivía---en eso imágenes aparecen en su cabeza ---aplausos , luces, gritos ----tira la botella y cae de rodillas tocándose la cabeza---esto esta mal, no debo recordar mi vida.

***************************

Sakura---sakuraa…ya levantate, te toca ver como estan las almas---dice jalando de su cabello---vamos ino no molestes , y como si fuera un mosquito la trato de correr.

Sakura…mas vale que te levantess ahora mismo sino seremos castigadas las dos----quitándole sus cobijas.

Esta bien ya voy

*************************

Bien ya que estamos aquí dice mirando el pueblo que estaba enfrente de ella, todo era igual que estar con vida , tenian sus casas, comida, pero aquí no tenian nada de que preocuparse--la chica comenzo caminar por aquellas calles admirando , niños, ancianos, jovenes…

Tu ---dice alguien detrás de ella

Sakura te llaman dice la pequeña hada

Sakura mira atrás y abra sus ojos , era aquella mujer que le habia pedido…una gota cae de su frente---hola …este…

Airi ayer me trajiste

Que no ah perdido sus recuerdos--dijo en susurro a la hada

Si es de ayer aun los Ángeles no han venido por ellos---dice pegada en la oreja de la chica

Le has dicho---dice con lagrimas en los ojos

Si claro que le eh dicho ---dice tratando de sonreír

Que bueno, y que dijo el ---dice limpiándose sus lagrimas

El dijo…dijo…que te amaba---pero que mala era para mentir, pero al parecer aquella mujer le había creído

Que estas loca sakura tu no puedes hablar con los humanos---dice jalando la oreja de sakura

Bueno tengo que trabajar, tu sabes mas almas que tengo que traer

Gracias , muchas gracias---dice tomando la mano de ella

De nada---bajo la vista se sentia mal

***************************

Que pasa sakura te siento triste ---dice lee detrás de ella

No me pasa nada---dice sonriendole

Desde que hablo con un alma se ha puesto asi todo el dia lee---dice la pequeña hada ino apareciendo detrás de sakura

Ino que haces aquí

Me han dicho que venga contigo el dia de hoy

Quien te ha dicho eso

El ángel gaara

Ese ángel entrometido

Bueno chicas comencemos con el trabajo---sus ropas se tornaron negras y las alas desaparecieron

Bueno sakura ya estamos aquí---sakura abri los ojos se encontraba en el poste ---bueno veamos quien morirá hoy

Mmm al parecer son solo 3 el dia de hoy---la pequeña hada comenzo a volar---vamos sakura

La chica se detiene antes de continuar con su tarea---espera tengo algo que hacer

La pequeña hada miro a sakura---a donde

Tu espérame aquí no tardo

Sakura desaparece, pero es seguida

******************************

Es aquí, mira una enorme casa , entra en ella , la casa estaba oscura, se sentía frió--un escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo de la chica --el olor a muerte a invadido el lugar---siguió caminada , subió por unas escaleras asta llegar a una recamara, antes de atravesarlo escucho un sollozo---entro---y tirado de rodillas sosteniendo su rostro se encontraba aquel hombre el de la noche anterior.

A un lado de el se encontraba una foto , de el con ella

Ya que estoy aquí ahora que se supone que debo de hacer…tengo que decirle---oye este tengo algo que decirte---cerro los ojos en espera de un grito o algo , pero al parecer el no la escuchaba ---maldición no me escucha, tengo que terminar con esto rapido…como era ese conjuro para poder hablar con lo humanos, al pronunciar el conjuro algo salio mal ---bueno se dijo el ya me escuchara , penso ---camino asta el pero vio como el abrio los ojos sorprendido

Pero que ---dijo callendo hacia atrás

Diablos me equivoque de conjuro

Quien eres… se quedo callo y abrio sus ojos---eres airi---se levanto y corrió abrazarla ---no sabes como te extrañe, por que me has dejado--dijo apretándola mas a el

Nunca había sentido tal calidez…se quedo paralizada asta que sintió como sus labios eran aprisionados---abrió sus ojos y se encontraba el besándola, su capota se había caído su rostro había sido mostrado

El chico abrió los ojos y vio cabellos rosados y ojos color jade---se separa de ella ---tu quien eres.

Sakura reacciono y le dio una cachetada

Pero que te pasa estas loco, por que me has besado---dice tocandose sus labios completamente sonrojada

Que haces aquí, quien te dejo entrar--dice tocandose su cachete--estas invadiendo propiedad privada… llamare a la policia.

Sakura reacciono no tenia tiempo para esto---mira chico aprovechado solo eh venido a darte un recado de ella ---dice señalando la chica de la foto

De airi, estas loca ella…ella esta muerta

Lo se yo misma la pase al otro lado

El chico la miro sorprendido y sin que ella se diera cuenta la tomo de los brazos---regresamela…regresame a airii

Sakura miro los ojos de aquel hombre desesperado---lo siento eso es imposible

Entonces --dejo de agarrarla---llevame con ella

Eso tampoco es posible---aun no es tu tiempo

Como que no es mi tiempo maldita sea

Lo siento solo eh venido a decirte que …ella te ama y que siente haberte dejado solo… y eso es todo…ahhh suspira…mi mente esta tranquila …bueno es hora de irme---- antes de que ella se marche el la toma de la mano

Ese calor de nuevo volvio a recorrer el cuerpo de sakura

Por que me atormentas asi , por que no puedes adelentar mi tiempo, como me gustaria morir en este momento

Eso es imposible, si adelantas tu tiempo nunca podrás verla, terminaras como yo siendo un portador de la muerte … dice mirando al suelo---vive por ella y muere cuando tu tiempo llegue

El chico la solto---prefiero eso a tener que soportar todo este dolor

Sakura lo cachete---no sabes de lo que hablas esto es lo mas horrible que puedes hacer, no sabes como me arrepiento de no poder …. Se queda callada, volvía a recordar.

Cae de rodillas y toma su cabeza --- vamos tienes que salir…sakura vamos , luces, aplausos, gritos SAKURA eres la mejor…

**************************

Sasuke queda sorprendido la chica se habia desmayado ---y ahora que se supone que haga …la toma entre sus brazos y la acuesta en la cama--debería llamar un doctor---mira el rostro de aquella mujer ---que hermosa es---abre sus ojos---pero que estoy diciendo---mi corazon se a calmado con solo estar ella aquí a mi lado , ya no me siento solo…---airi como te extraño…ve el rotro de aquella mujer y vio como se parecia a airi---airi---dijo bajando asta sus labios y la besa

Pero que es esta calidez---abre sus ojos el la estaba besando ---lo hace a un lado ---pero que te pasa, quien te dio el derecho de besarme

El chico abrio los ojos la imagen de airi se había ido---yo lo siento

Sakura mira al hombre y le toca la mejilla y le da una dulce caricia---todo esta bien

Sakura que te pasa---dice una pequeña voz apareciendo---que haces aquí tienes trabajo lo recuerdas

Pero que linda cosa---dice sasuke tratando de tocarla

Pero que haces…dice antes de sonrojarse al ver al chico

Es cierto el trabajo-- vamos ino dice tomando a la pequeña hada

Espera---dice el chico

Lo siento tengo que irme…antes de desaparecer le mira ----disfruta tu vida al máximo


	3. la aventura comienza

Aun podía sentir aquella calidez de los labios de aquel hombre no podía ni pensar en su trabajo miraba a lo lejos tocándose sus labios

-Por que ese tonto me ha besado –rosa de nuevo sus labios y hace una mueca de indignación

-vamos Sakura no lo tomes tan apecho fue solamente un besito- dice la pequeña hada llegando hacerle compañía a la confusa Sakura.

-Calla Ino- dice sonrojada- no me vuelvas a recordar aquel momento – levanta la mirada y respira profundo- lo bueno es que no tendré k volverle a ver-

-eso si Sakura – toma un mechón rosado de la chica y lo jala- ahora que recuerdo Lee me pidió que te dijera que te han llamado los grandes espíritus .

-que como puede ser- la chica se apresuro y tomo camino- esto es malo, de seguro se han enterado de que eh recordado algo de mi vida pasada me van desterrar- pensaba la pelirosa

las puertas del cielo se abren , sus ropas cambian de color y camina hacia la torre mas alta del país, en la puerta se encontraba el un hermoso ángel que al verla llegar abrió las puertas y la espero ya estando a su lado comenzó a caminar mostrándole el camino que debía seguir

-estoy en problemas y ahora que se supone que debo hacer- la chica se toca el cabello – ya se mentiré , si esa el la mejor manera , pero que digo son los grandes espíritus ellos me cachearían la mentira

así seguía pensado en algún plan que la salvara de aquel aprieto, el ángel se detiene y la mujer se golpea en su espalda

-yo lo siento mucho- se separa de el toma aire y admira aquellas puertas

se abren y el ángel se hace a un lado – pasa- dice al ver que la mujer no caminaba

-ah , sii- tomo aire y entro

el cuarto era oscuro no habia mucha iluminación ella brillaba por sus ropas blancas y al pasar unos minutos llega a un lugar iluminado, amplio y con 3 hombres en el centro

la chica no podia verlos solo miro el piso se detuvo a una distancia apropiada , la habiatacion estaba en completo silencio , esto ponia aun mas nerviosa a Sakura.

-Shinigami Sakura- una voz ronca lleno el lugar

-siii –dice dando un pequeño brinco no se esperaba que la llamaran a un

- tranquila pequeña , no vienes hacer castigada , vienes aque te demos una mision – vuelve el silencio y Sakura levanta su rostro a admirar aquellos seres

-una mision- dijo aquellas personas

-si mi niña, hemos llamado a varios shinigamis para esta misión , las almas que no somos capaces de traer se han aumentado en gran cantidad, se esta volviendo un problema ya que muchas no van al mundo oscuro si no se quedan vagando por el mundo de los humanos – dice una voz mas armoniosa que la anterior.

-y por aquel motivo aquellas almas oscuras poseen cuerpos de gente que aman sin darse cuenta , y con tanta energía negativa en aquellos delicados cuerpos , se produce un caos y el cuerpo comienza a perder energía vital y comienzan a morir.- las tres voces habían hablado

- pero como es eso posible- dice Sakura mirando atenta

-así como lo oyes pequeña , esa será tu misión tendrás que encontrar las almas que vagan y darles el camino hacia la luz, en tanto a las personas poseídas , si encuentras llamaras a un ángel y el resolverá el problema- miran a la pequeña

- pero como se supone que logre aquello- mira atenta esperando la respuesta

- tomaras forma humana y vivirás entre ellos – el sonido de aquella voz resonó ante aquel recinto sagrado

la chica quedo en shok , tendría que vivir entre los humanos

********************************************************************************

-vamos Sakura no pierdas el tiempo comenzaras una nueva aventura esto es emocionante , puedes creer que compartiremos casa y viviremos como una linda familia – decía Lee entusiasmado

-Calla Lee- decía dando vueltas Sakura

-yo iré con ustedes eh pedido permiso ya que puedo ver espectros y les sere de mucha ayuda- la pequeña hada volaba entusiasmada

-pero a ti te pueden ver, eso seria un gran problema- Lee tomo a la pequeña hada entre sus manos

-suéltame , claro que también eh obtenido un hechizo el cual me puede ser humana y viviré con ustedes- la pequeña logra soltarse del agarre y toma el cabello de Sakura y comienza a jalar de el.

- esto es una locura, pero todo sea por el bien de aquellas personas- respira

********************************************************************************

los dos shinigamis y la pequeña hada esperaron a la anochecer para tomar su vida humana y tomar una casa que les había sido asignados.

-nos toco vivir en konoha – dice Lee tomando el panfleto donde se encontraba la dirección de su hogar

-oye Sakura aquí es donde vive aquel hombre guapísimo verdad- la hada le dice al oído a Sakura , provocando en ella un escalofrío

se le había olvidado aquel hombre con todo lo que le había pasado recientemente y ahora tenia que terminar su misión y evitar ser descubierta por el , seria peligroso ya que el sabe de su existencia y de lo que hace.

Llagan a una hermosa casa atraviesan las paredes y entran en ella

-bien, Sakura tenemos que tomar estas píldoras y tomaremos forma humana- dice Lee extendiendo su mano hacia la chica y esta tomo la píldora

los dos la toman y el cabello se ambos comienza a cambiar, en Lee su piel se Comellas a broncear y su cabello de tenerlo alborotado comienza a tomar forma y queda completamente en forma de plato , en tanto a Sakura su piel también comienza a broncearse no mucho pero ya no se ve tan pálida , su cabello de ser rosa toma color negro

-Sakura tu hermoso cabello rosado se ha hecho negro – dice la pequeña hada desilusionada.

Toma su cabello y sonríe- esta mejor así

no se ustedes pero yo me veo hermoso- dice mirándose enfrente de un espejo

Sakura y la pequeña hada lo miraron y comenzaron a reírse

que por que se ríen- dice sin darse cuenta de el por que

bueno ahora a mi me toca- dice entusiasmada la pequeña hada

recita el hechizo y la pequeña comienza a cambiar , pero Sakura al darse cuenta de k su ropa no cambiaria la tapo rápidamente con su capucha negra, la pequeña hada era toda una mujer de ojos azules y de cabello rubio.

y que tal estoy Sakura, Lee?- dice la hada echa una mujer

estas hermosa – dice Sakura brindándole una sonrisa

la chica comienza a tocarse en todos lados

mira Sakura tengo mas de esto que tu –dice entusiasmada

Sakura mira y cierra rápidamente la capucha , mira detrás y ve como a Lee le sangraba la nariz.

-Ino, eso no se hace, no debes mostrar tu cuerpo a los demás- dice mirando un cuarto – será mejor que encuentre ropa para ti Ino- dice Sakura sonriendo , esto será una gran experiencia.

***************************************************************************************

los 2 shinigamis y la hada habían dormido y el sol surgió en konoha

Sakura es la primera en despertar, la casa que les habían otorgado esta muy bien amueblada, consistía en una casa moderna de 2 pisos , los muebles eran modernos , sus cuartos están bien acomodados y tenían ropa moderna y de todo tipo , la cocina estaba repleta de todo lo necesario.

-sakura es momento de comenzar con la misión- dice Lee abriendo la puerta

al salir Sakura pudo ver a su pesar el edificio que tenia enfrente de ella , esa casa , esa persona que salía de ella con cara de no haber dormido en días ese vecino , era aquel hombre que la había besado.


End file.
